Look at Me
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig won't look at Tweek and Tweek is starting to get worried. What does he do to make his friend look at him again?


**Look At Me**

Lately, every time Tweek went over for a visit to Craig's house, whether the raven had invited him or he'd shown up in the middle of the night again because of gnomes, the taller boy barely glanced at him. It was really starting to piss Tweek off. It's not like he wanted Craig to stare at him all the time, but an occasional glance would be nice, or even the other boy keeping eye contact when they were talking.

You would think Tweek would be the one who would keep glancing away or be looking at his feet during a conversation, and he did, but he knew his manners and was usually able to keep eye contact for at least half the conversation. However it seemed Craig was much worse at this when talking to Tweek. In fact, after the initial start of the conversation, Craig would not look at the blonde _at all_.

Tweek was starting to get worried. Did that mean Craig didn't like him, that he didn't want to be friends anymore? He was getting pretty anxious because Craig had invited him to sleep over on Friday and it was already Thursday. What if Craig was going to tell him that he never wanted to talk again? He couldn't handle that pressure, man! So obviously, he went to the wisest person in the whole school for advice.

"GAH! Hey, Kenny?" Tweek stuttered, following the blonde toward their third period class.

"What's up Tweek?" He asked offhandedly, as he was flipping through the pages of the newest Playboy.

"H-how do y-you get someone t-to, um rrgh, l-look at you?" Tweek asked shyly, blush covering his cheeks. Kenny raised an eyebrow and shoved the Playboy in his backpack. He motioned for Tweek to follow him to the back of the class where they could talk without being caught. When Craig walked in, he scanned the room for Tweek. Again his eyes only focused on the top of Tweek's head, but he refused to look in his eyes. He then looked straight at Kenny and shot him an angry glare before going to sit with Clyde. Tweek's chest ached.

"I-it's Craig, did you see? He didn't even look at me!" Tweek sighed miserably. Kenny smirked.

"Maybe not, but he seemed pretty pissed that I was sitting with you. He almost burned holes in my retinas with that glare," Kenny said. This cheered up Tweek slightly.

"S-So how do I g-get him to p-pay attention to m-me?" He asked the mischievous blonde who was back at looking at his Playboy.

Kenny thought for a second, and then showed him a picture of a girl in his Playboy. "She's wearing cute stuff right? And all the boys are looking at her," Kenny explained as Tweek peeked out through his fingers at the magazine. His parents didn't allow him to look at those. "So when you go over to Craig's house Friday night, wear something cute." Great, Tweek thought glumly to himself, now I have to find something cute to wear.

"W-well, I d-don't have any, nngh, c-cute clothes," Tweek said, pulling on his hair nervously. Kenny shrugged.

"I'm sure Butters will let you borrow something," He suggested before the bell rang.

…**..**

Friday night, Tweek stood nervously in the middle of Butters' room while the other boy raided his closet. "We're 'bout the same height, Tweek, but you sure are a heck of a lot skinnier than me," Butters called from the closet. Finally, he returned with an out of place, sly grin on his face. "This'll do it Tweek, now change here so I know you're wearin' it."

Tweek was almost too embarrassed to leave Butters' house dressed like that, even though he just had to walk one block to get to Craig's house. "He won't be able to take his eyes of you!" Butters said cheerily, waving Tweek goodbye from his doorway. Tweek thanked him and set off at a quick pace for Craig's. It seemed as though the other kids in the neighborhood couldn't take their eyes off of him either.

Twice a group of girls stopped him to ask where he got his outfit, one boy crashed into a pole on his bike while staring at him and several teenage-driven cars honked at him as they rode by. Tweek was flustered by the time he reached Craig's, knocking timidly on the door. He'd noticed that there were no cars in the drive-way, so his parents must be out.

Craig opened the door and immediately turned around before he saw Tweek, walking back to the couch that was facing away from the door. Tweek felt an ache in his chest again, closing the door behind him and following Craig. "Took you long enough to get here," Craig mumbled, turning to hand Tweek the remote, "What were you do-ah." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Tweek.

He was wearing a long-sleeve Hello-Kitty shirt (typical Butters) with one of his pale shoulders showing, and rather short shorts. Craig stared with his mouth open. "Oh my god, Tweek, you look….oh my god…" He said. Tweek blushed again and pulled on the hem of the shirt.

"It's j-just, you d-don't pay attention to m-me anymore and I asked K-Kenny and he said to wear s-something cute, so I asked B-Butters and he said to w-wear this and I-I'm sorry," Tweek said, embarrassed tears filling his eyes. He hadn't noticed Craig walking toward him until he looked up and saw the raven looming over him with a strange glint in his ice blue eyes. "C-Craig?" Tweek asked nervously.

Craig suddenly smashed his lips to Tweek's, one hand gripping the smaller boy's pale, bare thigh, and the other on the small of his back. Tweek's eyes widened, and he tensed. "Tweek, you're so fucking cute," Craig moaned, lips going to attack his neck and bare shoulder. Suddenly, Tweek relaxed and let out a relived giggle.

"I thought you hated m-me," Tweek said, allowing his fingers to release his own hair and thread themselves into Craig's. Craig hummed against Tweek's neck and smiled.

"I didn't want to look at you because I knew I couldn't control myself, and then you show up like this," He said, chuckling. Tweek sighed and pulled Craig's head up for another kiss.

"You know," Craig said when they pulled away for air, "we should probably get you out of those clothes, since they _are _Butters' and we wouldn't want them to be messed up."

…**.**

FFFFUUU- I feel fat and lazy, I've been sitting on the computer for weeks. I need to get out.


End file.
